Oh Captain My Captain
by QuillVA
Summary: Jayne may not have turned on the captain, but that doesn't mean Mal is happy with his behavior. From the Pilot episode of Firefly. Warning, contains spanking. Don't Like, don't read.


"Funny how the law man got out of his room, you havin' tied him up so well", Mal said as Jayne turned to leave.

"I didn't have nothin' to do with that", Jayne replied defensively, "Anyhow, it all turned out just fine. Buzzards the only ones going to find him"

He laughed nervously under his breath, uncomfortable under the captain's stares.

"But he did try to make a deal with you, right?", Mal said, keeping his eyes on the younger man. Jayne flinched, then smiled without replying. No reason to say nothin'. He hadn't taken the deal. Mal turned away with a smile of his own.

"How come you didn't turn on me, Jayne?", he asked, fidgeting with the ship's buttons.

"Money wasn't good enough"

"What happens when it is", the captain turned back.

"Well", Jayne grinned, "That'll be an interesting day"

"Imagine it will", Mal agreed. Jayne turned to go as Simon came onto the bridge and Mal stopped him with a hand on his arm "Jayne"

"Huh?"

"We still have some things to discuss about today. Why don't you go wait for me in your bunk"

"Aww, come on Mal. I didn't take the deal!"

"This ain't about the deal. You think I forgot all the lip you gave me today? Or what you said to Kaylee at dinner? We got plenty of things to discuss without your deal"

"Captain", Jayne felt his voice getting dangerously close to a whine

"Jayne", Mal said without wavering. Jayne turned away, mumbling Chinese curses under his breath. He knew what kind of "discussions" happened in the bunks. The kind where Mal's belt did the talking, that's what. _Ai Chr Jze Se Duh Fohn Diang Gho._ It was all that gorram doctor's fault. Had Mal in such a gorram fit. Jayne sat on his bed with his chin resting on his fists. Weren't fair was all. He'd stayed loyal, done a good days work and here he was about to get it for no reason at all. Jayne was so caught up in his thoughts, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the door to his bunk lifted. Mal came in with a stern look on his face and closed the latch behind him. He leaned against the wall and stared at the nervous young man across from him.

"Well, he we are again Jayne"

"Aww, Captain. I didn't mean nothin' about the Badger thing. I was just riled up"

"It ain't a matter of riled up, Jayne. It's a matter of not knowin' how to control your mouth. 'S bad enough when you're talking on my last nerve, but you hurt Kaylee's feelings tonight. You know better than that", Jayne hung his head. He hadn't meant to hurt Kaylee's feelings. It was just a joke. Girls were so gorram sensitive sometimes. He did feel bad about it, though.

"Look, Mal. I mean, Captain", he corrected himself. If he was extra respectful, maybe Mal would ease up, give him latrine duty or something. Mal saw the adjustment and rolled his eyes. Jayne was so simple. "I'll go apologize to Kaylee. And I'm sorry to you too, honest"

"I don't doubt your sorriness, Jayne. You been sorry before and you will again. I'm here to make sure you think twice next time you're about to open that trap a yours", the captain put his hand out and Jayne groaned. He went to argue, but the look on Mal's face shut him up. Grudgingly, he stood up and took off his belt, crossing the few paces of floor to hand it to the captain. He looked up, pouting, and Mal gestured back towards the bed.

"You won't be needing those britches either Di-di.", Jayne's stomach dropped, but he took some comfort in the pet name. Mal only called him little brother in private moments, not like with Kaylee. It would have embarrassed both of them if anyone else heard. There'd be enough embarrassment tonight anyway. The bunks were far from sound proof. Talking just sounded like mumbles, but anything louder rang crystal clear. Usually Jayne didn't mind, Especially outside of Zoey and Wash's room. It was different when he was getting punished, though.

"Agh", the captain laid a stripe across his backside, bringing him back to attention.

"I said drop those britches Jayne. Less you want to do this twice"

"No captain", Jayne quickly fumbled with the buttons of his pants and pulled them down, bending over the bed and hoping Mal wouldn't make him lower the unders too. Mal sighed. The boy was going to fight him the entire way tonight, wasn't he. He pulled the lower garments down himself, bringing his hand down hard to show his displeasure. Jayne jumped a little at the smack and shrugged forward, gripping the metal frame of his bed.

"Sss, Agh!"

"Who's ship is this Jayne", great, a da pigu and he was going to get talked to death.

"Oww. Yours."

"Mine what?", Mal asked, putting more force behind the belt.

"Agh. Yours captain. Sss. Agh."

"That's right. And when I give you an order, what do you do?"

"Owww. _Yi Da Tuo Da Bian."_

"What did you say to me?", Jayne lurched forward at the rain of new assaults. He hadn't meant that towards Mal. It just hurt was all.

"Not you, Captain. Owwww. Agh. I'm sorry"

"This is just what I'm talking about, Jayne", Mal said, slowing back to his normal pace, but keeping the force behind his blows. Jayne gripped his sheets. It wasn't the worst whipping Mal had given him, but they always seemed like it when you were in the middle of one. He gritted his teeth, determined not to cry this time.

"Yo Hua Kwai Suo. When I give you an order, what do you do?"

"Agh. Follow it, captain."

"Why do you follow it?", they'd had the same conversation a million times. The answers had been rehearsed between swats of the belt until Jayne felt like they were memorized lines.

"Ahow! Because you say so Captain!", the tears were building up behind Jayne's eyes. His backside felt like it was on fire. The captain landed one extra hard swat and he broke, leaning down and crying into his arms. It wasn't the smartest move, seeing as how his bottom was now turned up to get the most contact from the belt. Mal took full advantage.

"My crew, you and Kaylee and Zoey and Wash, you're all an extension of me. You disrespect anyone on this ship, you disrespect me. Are we clear"

"Aghaaa. Ow. Clear as ship's glass Cahaptain. Owwww." Mal laid down a few more well placed swats, making sure he covered Jayne's whole backside. The boy was stubborn. Going easy on him got no results, you had to give him something to think about. The captain dropped the belt on the bed next to Jayne's arms and gently pulled up his unders and pants. He patted his back and waited for him to get himself together.

"I'm sorry Da-ghuh", Jayne sniffled when he finally got himself together. Mal wrapped him in a quick, tight hug and tousled his hair.

"All's forgiven, Di di. I want you to apologize to Kaylee tomorrow, though. You hear?"

"Yessir… Hey Mal"

"Yeah?"

"There ain't enough money in the world make me sell you out"

"That's good to hear Jayne. That's good to hear."


End file.
